dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Goku
Age inconsistencies Obviously, something's a bit off. In the introduction of the series, it says that Goku was 14 (which is supported by what he said in the manga) and about four years later in the Tien Shinhan Saga it says that he's 15. The latter statement seems more likely (assuming Saiyans age like humans do), but does it have official backing? If not, we can't really say that, but if so, we should probably note that the first statement about Goku saying he was 14 might be due to Goku's lack of skill with numbers. -- 07:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :That makes sense, except that because it seems like original research I think that should be avoided. Maybe after the "introduced at 14" statement, it could mention in brackets how this could be disputed by what Goku says during the Tien Shinhan Saga. I just don't think we should try to establish reason using speculative information (it's obvious Goku was grossly unaware of the world around him before and even during Dragon Ball, but it can't be 100% verified that Goku wasn't at least aware of how to count his own age by the time he told Bulma shortly after meeting her). This is similar to the "Broly's death" argument. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 13:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::He said he was Fourteen at the start of Dragon Ball? That's just impossible. He was shorter than Gohan. I seriously doubt that was an animation inconsistensy. But I agree with Storm's suggestion. It would be better to note it in brackets instead of replacing it based just on an assumption (no matter how supported it might be).--[[User:Dranzer Neos|'N'e'o's']] 11:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::...I was reading the chapter maybe two days ago. My scanner's busted, but anyone else who owns the second chapter ("No Balls!") can tell you that the dialogue goes: :::'Bulma: Yeesh...! :::Bulma: How old are you anyway, kid? :::Goku: How old am I? :::Goku: 14. :::Bulma: EEE-YAA!! EEE-YAAA!! :::Bulma: VOYEUR!! PERV--!! :::Bulma: You're only two years younger than me!! :::So not only do we know that Goku is 14 years old when Dragon Ball begins, but we can also deduce that Bulma was 16 years old at the beginning of the series. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] ::::Sorry I wasn't completely clear before. I didn't mean we should replace the note about Goku stating his age was 14 (I also have seen the statement in the manga) but if there's other official material that contradicts this, we should make it clear that this was a claim and that it's possible he was in error. If there isn't anything official stating that Goku was 15 in the Tien Shinhan Saga (was this actually said somewhere official?) then we should remove that statement, as it does contradict the other instance where his age was revealed (no matter how off it may seem). ::::EDIT: Oh I see it's fixed now. Good show. :-D Where was it stated he was 15 BTW? -- 11:59, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::::You said that he claims to be 15 in your first post haha. I wouldn't know personally, since I only own the first two Viz volumes and some issues of Shonen Jump that feature DBZ-era chapters, and I don't have the Tien Shinhan Saga in recent memory. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 12:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I said that it article says he's 15 during the Tien Shinhan, and that this seemed more likely than his being 14 at the beginning of the series, given his appearance. I'm not aware of anything official that says this though. Hence, my uncertainty about how to handle the inconsistency. Haha, now re-reading my first post I see how I gave that impression. I must work on my communication skills, me thinks. :-P -- 09:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Hahah, well hopefully someone with the saga in their collection will take notice to this discussion and help us resolve it. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 09:32, 24 January 2009 Goku is 11 at the beginging of Dragon Ball. He says he's 14 but only because he does not know how to count. At the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament (roughly ONE year after the begining of Dragon Ball) he states he is 12 since Master Roshi taught him how to caunt (i.e. teaching him that 12 comes after 11 EVERY single time). So please stop changing the article to say Goku is 12 at the start. He is 11. And just in case anyone wants to argue he says he is 15 at the 23RD World Martial Arts Tournament, which makes sense since it is held every 3 years.-- 14:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :And which chapter/episode is this stated in? This is the kind of thing that cannot go unsourced, given the debate surrounding it. By the way, edits like the one you made to the article are deceptive. You changed the age from 14 to 11, but left the source confirming the statement that he's 11; this makes it look like the source confirms he is 14 years old at the beginning of the series. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 15:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, relax. I have the manga. In chapter 41: Kuririn vs. Jackie Chun (page 67 of volume 4) it is said: Announcer: Kuririn, you said you were only 13 years old right? How old are you Son Goku? ... Goku: Umm (counting on his fingers) 9...10...11...I'm 12! Kuririn (Krillin): 12?! You said you were 14 before!! Goku: That's 'cause I didn't know how to count back then! But the Old Timer taught me that after 11...comes 12 every single time! laughs Bulma: I knew it!! No way he could be 14!! He never noticed what an awesome babe I am!! And that's straight from the manga. Good enough? I do not know how to change sources so a member who knows how will have to do it please. ( 05:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC)) :Just tell me what the name of the chapter is and I'll fix the citation. I only have the first two volumes so I can't look it up myself. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 14:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Very well. it is in Volume 4 (Shonen Jump Graphic Novel) Chapter (Tale) 41 Kuririn Vs. Jackie Chun (page 67). ( 14:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC)) :Okay thanks, everything's been fixed. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 17:39, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I am the authority ( 10:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC)) Hey! who changed this to say Goku is 8 at the start of Dragon Ball? We alreday settled this! He is 11 and I have the sources to prove it (the source that is currently attacthed to this page). FYI whoever changed it. You provided no new source, so your edit is unfounded and confusing. I would LOVE to see you prove he is 8. He. Is. Not. missing saga Hey how come their is no fortuneteller baba Saga --InoNOTHING 11:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC)on goku's articale? Well, those stupid FUNamation saga names are dumb anyway. True Dragon Ball fans only reconize the sagas by there origanal Japanese names (i. e. DBZ= Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Gralic Jr., Cell Saga, Majin Buu Saga.) Hah. I'm a bit surprised that you didn't say Saiya-jin Saga, Furiza Saga, Garikku Juniya Saga, Seru Saga, etc. If you're going to be pedantic, you might as well be REALLY pedantic. Seriously, people can call the plot arcs anything they want. It doesn't matter. I'm kind of stunned that you said that a "true fan" would recognize the Garlic Junior eps at all (I grew up on the manga, didn't see the show until I was older, that stuff had no basis in the series). Frankly, this whole site has thrown me for a loop due to the differences in names from the Viz manga. 15:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) That is realy stupid it is realy annoying with the hole alternate timelines whenever i read somthing because im saying its the same person so alternate timelines realy dosent make a diffrence.Vegerot 15:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) the people are the same they just look older until later when they catch upWatshisname 15:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) yeah so even though future gohan isnt from goku,s time dosent mean he isnt his son.Vegerot 15:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Instant Transmission This is stupid because when goku transported cell to king kais planet when he was about to blow up he was able to go to king kais planet while still alive, but after he died he wasn't able to instant transmission over to the real world fromm the other worldWatshisname 03:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Did u see the movie the return of Broly or somthing like that. Vegerot 03:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I think that would be because in Other World, not everyone is deceased. It may be where souls are relocated upon death, but residents like King Yemma and the kais aren't dead themselves; they simply reside in and manage the world of the dead (I haven't seen the latter half of DBZ for years so I can't remember whether or not King Kai was the only kai who lived in Other World, but most of the kais visit Other World at some point in the series, such as during the tournament). Anyways, because not everyone is deceased in Other World, Goku could figuratively Instant Transmission there with Cell, but after dying in the explosion, he can't Instant Transmission back/downward to the world of the living. Somehow Goku breaks this rule in Bojack Unbound, but that's an unexplained plot device in a non-canon film and so it should be taken with a grain of salt. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 04:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You! Whoever put on those new pictures. THANKS!Vegerot 16:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Please add categories Goku used to belong to Category:Characters, Category:Characters who can fly, Category:Extraterrestrials, Category:Saiyans, Category:Z Fighters and Category:Tournament fighters, but for the life of me I can't coax the category system into listing any of those on the bottom of the page anymore. Is it just me or was the old way of doing this like a million times simpler? EDIT: I think I've removed all that was there, so if someone can add those who apparently knows what magic button to push, I'm grateful. :-P -- 10:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for getting those back in there. I'm officially afraid of touching categories anymore, but is there a way we can get rid of the duplicate entries with the tags around them? I was trying to do that last night but nothing wanted to show up anymore when I tried to do them the 'normal' way. :-S Thanks again. -- 08:22, 5 April 2009 (UTC) The references aren't showing They're aren't showing recently in the article. The link to the site isn't even showing. Dekoshu talk 03:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :The formatting on the page is royally messed up. (See my above adventure.) If you know how to fix it you're a step ahead of me. -- 09:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Finally messed around with it enough to get it working properly again. -- 09:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Alternate Names I think that we should do that if you type in an alternate name in the search bar it will take you to that page!Vegerot 14:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :If you'd like to do so, you're welcome to! Simply create an article with the alternate name and insert #REDIRECT [[name]] on the new page, where name is the name of the article you would like to redirect to. -- 08:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) How do u create a new artical?!Vegerot 11:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC)! Dogi Symbols Being the observant person I am, I couldn't help but notice that Goku's dogi (outfit) has different symbols on it at different times. For example... His first official outfit from Master Roshi has his symbol on it whereas the one he gets from King Kai has HIS symbol on it. The ones from Dr. Briefs during the Namek Saga have yet another symbol and I'm not sure, but I think the ones after that may even have different symbols on them there. Anyway, my question is this: How many different symbols has Goku worn throughout the entire series, where were they located, and what do they mean? ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 06:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Deceased Status Shouldn't all of the character articles state if they are deceased or not?? --Hamachi1993 11:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Change Picture! The old picture of Goku was better! This one was cooler but the other one is just better! And how the hell can I change it back! Vegerot 21:04, 5 May 2009 (UTC)!